


Страшный бестолковый зверь

by Anonymous



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex, Stockinger
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О животных и зальцбургской полиции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшный бестолковый зверь

Штокингер перестал удивляться, когда, чтобы добраться до кабинета, пришлось перешагивать через вальяжно развалившихся посреди коридора овечек. Ну да, зальцбургская полиция смахивает на балаган. Вечные звери, уличные артисты, торговцы-лоточники, заблудившиеся и прочими способами вляпавшиеся в переделку иностранцы. Напарница травит байки о том, как дежурные прикормили енота. Те травят байки о том, как енот любил лазить по столам и драть когтями мебель в дежурке, а один умник решил отвлекать его от сего занятия едой. Шеф тоже обожает эту историю: мол, она прекрасно показывает, что если слишком хорошо относиться к нарушителям закона, они начнут думать, что их кормят за порчу мебели.  
Но когда на пороге его собственного кабинета — какого-никакого оплота порядка — ботинок ткнулся во что-то мягкое, он всё-таки отскочил к стене, дико тараща глаза. Невнятной темной масти существо с грустно обвислыми ушами флегматично поднялось с пола, завиляло хвостом и, цокая коготками, засеменило к нему на коротких лапках. Существо определенно происходило из собачьего рода.  
— Спокойно, — пробормотал Штокингер, выставив вперед ладони и продолжая отступать вдоль по стенке. Даже улыбнулся. Но существо, категорически не желая понимать, чего от него хотят, неожиданно прытко обежало Штокингера и, привстав на задних лапах, зафыркав и заурчав, стало обнюхивать его колени.  
Штоки охватила паника. Стоять на месте заставлял только страх нечаянно на собаку наступить.  
— Антонелла? — позвал он напарницу сдавленным голосом.  
Внутри комнаты зашебуршилось.  
— Привет-я-тебя-ждала-у-нас-что-то-поехали, — протараторила Антонелла Симони, вынырнув из-за перегородки, и, хлопая полами куртки, уже собралась взлетать.  
— Па-па-па-подожди, — Штокингер замахал руками.  
Антонелла затормозила. Оглядела прижавшегося к стене коллегу.  
— О, — глубокомысленно изрекла она. — Ну, познакомились — и хватит, — она бесцеремонно ухватила собачку поперек туловища и водворила в кабинет, — еще наиграетесь.  
Сердце Штокингера ухнуло в пятки.  
«Пусть это будет не то не то, что я думаю», — взмолился он.  
— Стоп. Что это за собака? — спросил он, когда к нему наконец вернулся дар речи.  
— Да вот, второй день тут крутится, а у нас сам знаешь что творится, съест еще кто.  
— То есть, это не твоя собака? — еще пока не веря своему счастью, спросил он.  
— Да черт его знает, чья она. Пока будет наша. Может, кто за ней придет.  
— А если не придет?  
— Тогда и будем думать.  
— И ты хочешь оставить ее здесь одну?  
— Ну а чего ей сделается? Вон вода, еда, коврик. Пошли уже, — Антонелла закрыла дверь и сунула ему в руки ключи.  
Штокингер, совершенно не понимая подобной беспечности, еще раз посмотрел на Симони, на ее маленькое лицо, свисающие спаниельими ушами темные волосы.  
— Кстати, она на тебя похожа, — заметил он.  
— Не обижусь, и не надейся, — ответила она, утягивая его за рукав к выходу.

Штокингеру казалось, что он, частенько весь день мотающийся черт знает где в поисках черт знает чего, заслуживает, переступая порог кабинета, больше не сталкиваться с неприятными сюрпризами. Однако такие чаяния зачастую не имеют оснований.  
— Упс, — Антонелла прикрыла рот рукой. — Кажется, я, уходя, забыла закрыть окно.  
Материалы последнего дела, смятые, разодранные, со следами лап, залитые водой из перевернутой миски, живописно покрывали пол.  
— О нет, — простонал Штокингер.  
Симони, пытаясь не терять присутствия духа, жалобно пошутила:  
— Кажется, я знаю, что делать, когда у нас сломается шредер.  
Штоки, опустившись на колени, принялся собирать то, что когда-то запечатлевало ход расследования красивейшего запутанного случая.  
— Свидетельские показания! Заключение медиков! И ведь знала, что сожрать! — восклицал он. — Ну, несчастное животное, съешь меня еще, за компанию! — в порыве отчаяния взвопил Штокингер, заглядывая под стол.  
Собака в ужасе забилась в угол, и в ее выпуклых грустных глазах блестело такое огромное непонимание, что Штоки осталось только продолжить собирать останки своих трудов.  
— За щеткой схожу, — печально выдохнула Антонелла.  
Не слушая ее, Штоки грохнул собранные ошметки дела на стол.  
Выстрелообразный звук, видно, окончательно собаку доконал. Поджав хвост, она пулей вылетела в коридор.

Собака улепетывала во всю прыть, легко лавируя между людских ног.  
— Стой! Держи ее! — вопил Штокингер, расталкивая попадавшихся на пути жандармов, лоточников и претерпевших несчастье в пути туристов.  
— Штоки, зачем ты ее напугал? — кричала ему вслед Антонелла.  
Но собака беспрепятственно вылетела в полуоткрытую дверь — и будто ее и не было.  
— Судьба сей несчастной твари на твоей совести, — провозгласила, догнав Штоки, Симони и ткнула ему пальцем в грудь. — Если кто-то за ней явится, всё буду валить на тебя!  
Шеф, шествовавший мимо по государственной важности делам, ради которых покинул уютный кабинет и оставил без присмотра свои чудесные бонсаи, глянул на них очень неодобрительно.  
— Мда, — покачал он головой и почесал бороду. Хотя по поводу Штокингера не питал никаких иллюзий с тех пор, как впервые его увидел.

Через три дня о собаке все забыли. В участке никто о ней не знал, никто не приходил, не спрашивал. Очередной злодей явился с повинной, казус со съеденным делом замяли, бонсаи в кабинете шефа всё пышнее зеленели и радовали глаз.  
Вернувшись домой после совершенно обычного трудового дня, Штокингер сразу почуял неладное. В прямом смысле почуял. В доме пахло псиной. А потом из-за поворота вылетело. Лохматое, невнятной темной масти, всё в грязи, с длинными обвислыми ушами, на коротких лапках.  
— Привет. Я не успела тебя предупредить, — Карин, в брюках, перепачканных землей, вышла из ванной. — Она бросилась мне под колеса велосипеда. Ее надо к ветеринару.  
— К ветеринару, — кивнул Штокингер. — Угу.  
Собака крутилась вокруг, приседая и вращая хвостом, как пропеллером. Маленькая, бестолковая, нескладная. Штоки присел на корточки. Карин говорила что-то про приют, объявления и знакомых собаководов.  
— Не надо приюта, — прервал ее на полуслове Штоки. Протянул руку. В пальцы тут же ткнулся мокрый нос.  
Наверное, это всё-таки что-то значит. Штоки почесал лохматую мордочку давешней знакомой. Давешняя знакомая еще чаще завиляла хвостом.  
А ну, зверь, ты ведь и не страшный?


End file.
